Reunion and Regrets
by Bailey Lawrence
Summary: Jesse and Bryan are together and so are Jacy and Brennan, rockey roads are up ahead for Bryan and Jesse, a past returns for Jacey and a job offer that happens once in a life time for Bryan. If you want to know what the answers are you have to readreview
1. Default Chapter

Reunion and Regrets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MX characters, I want to thank a friend who helped me create this story and that I don't own Joseph, or Jacey my friend does. But I only own Bryan, and Kathy. Please no rude reviews.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Can you believe a few hours until we can go home?" said a girl with curly brown hair. "Jacey clam down, we still have classes" said a girl with straight brown hair "Bryan the sooner we leave Chicago, the sooner you see Jesse" Jacey pointed out. Bryan started to smile, "And the sooner you get to see Brennan" Bryan also pointed out. Bryan looked at her watch "I got to get to class" Bryan grumbled "I don't have class, so I get to pack" Jacey pointed out, "You're mean" Bryan mumbled and closed the door behind her when she left, Jacey walked to her closet and pulled out her suitcase and took some clothes out and started to pack. Before Jacey could put her books in her bag when the phone started to ring, "Hello" she said. "Hey Jacey, is Bryan there?" asked someone "Hey Jesse, no you just missed her she went to class" Jacey said. "Ok, I'll just call back later" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
Bryan took her seat and pulled out her back "Ok, class for over the summer I want you to write a term paper on one time period and how technology changed it" the professor said. By the sound of the homework everyone groaned "Don't sound so excited to start, class is cut today, so have a good summer" he said and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Bryan rubbed her head and unlocked her door to her room, "Hey Jacey, class was cut short, what's wrong?" Bryan asked seeing a look of sadness on Jacey's face. "Uh, that was California hospital, John was killed in a car crash last night" Jacey explained. "What? No there must have been a mistake, it wasn't John" Bryan said coming to tears. "Its ok, everything will be ok" Jacey said giving her a hug, the phone started to ring. "Hello" Jacey said, "what's wrong, is Bryan ok?" asked Jesse, "She's not so good, but do you think you could come down here like now?" Jacey asked. "Yeah, I'll be down as soon as possible" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Adam, something's wrong with Bryan, so I'll be back soon" Jesse said, "And I know why, John died last night" Adam said. "Oh god" Jesse said, "The thing is it was a set up, something wasn't right in the police reports" Adam said. "You figure it out, I'll be back soon" Jesse said and walked out the door.  
  
Jacey started to pack Bryan's clothes while Bryan sat on her bed as if she wasn't there. "Bryan snap out of it, this is not healthy for you" Jacey said, "I killed him," Bryan mumbled. "No you didn't, don't say that" Jacey said, " I killed him" Bryan mumbled again. Jacey went back to packing Bryan's clothes, a couple hours later there was a knock on their dorm door, "Jesse, she's over here," Jacey said. Jesse took a seat in front of her "Bryan, please come out of it" he said. "I killed him" Bryan muttered, "Why?" he asked "Cause I yelled at him that day and he moved away" Bryan said. 'No, he wanted to leave, he couldn't stand to see you pissed at him" Jesse explained. Bryan kept muttering the same thing over and over again "Kathy told me that the day he left he said he would come back when things cooled down," Jesse said. Bryan started to break down and cry ever harder, Jesse hugged her "Sh, its ok, come on let's go for a walk" Jesse said and helped her up.  
  
Jesse went in the lunchroom and got Bryan some water and gave it to her, "thanks" she said wiping her eyes. "Please don't scare me like that anymore," Jesse said, "I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to go through that again" she said taking a sip of her water. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, Bryan finished her water and walked back to her dorm room. "I packed your bags for you" Jacey said "Thanks, sorry about the scare before" Bryan said. "Its ok, I think we should hurry or we'll miss are train" Jacey said handing Bryan her bag. "I brought the double helix, so follow me" he said and made the wall faze. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Bryan, Jacey and Jesse boarded the helix "So where are you guys staying at?" Jesse asked, "Kathy managed to get a loan on the garage" Jacey answered while Bryan stayed quiet. "Ok, here we are, I mean this in the up most respect but get off" he said jokingly, Jacey got off while Jesse held Bryan back for a minute. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, "yeah, stop by later" Bryan said kissed him and got off the helix.  
  
"Kathy left us a note, she went to New York for a couple of weeks" Jacey said handing Bryan the note. They walked upstairs, "Do you want to go to the boot?" Jacey asked. "Oh no, you can go" Bryan said, "Are you sure, I'm meeting Brennan and he would like to see you" Jacey said. "Positive, you go and have fun" Bryan said taking out photo albums. Jacey walked out and Bryan locked the door behind her.  
  
Bryan sat down on her bed and started looking at old photos; she looked up and saw Jesse stand there. "Oh god" she said and made him fly back and hit the wall, "Oh god" she said getting up and ran over "I'm so sorry" she said. "Didn't mean to scare you," he said, "It's my fault I wasn't paying attention," she said helping him to the bed. "What are you looking at?" he asked, "Just some old photographs" she answered, Bryan sat on Jesse's lap and pulled the book on her lap. "John and I just got off the water ride and John asked some stranger to take a picture of us," She said. "What about this one?" Jesse asked pointed to one while she and John were eating ice cream "Oh, this was our first week here and we got are first paycheck and we went to get some ice cream. Than someone bumped into him and he dropped the camera in the water and we spent a half an hour trying to get it out," she said. Bryan turned the page and saw John and her on a roller coaster, "I thought you hated coasters," Jesse said. "I do, he gave me ten bucks to go on it" Bryan said, she started to cry again. "I think I should stay with you tonight" he said, "No, I'll be fine" she said. "I just want to keep an eye on you" he said, "Jacey won't be happy to come home and see you here" she said. "Bryan, its Jacey" Jacey thought to Bryan, "Can you close your mind for a minute" she said. "What do you need?" Bryan thought back, "I'm not coming home tonight" Jacey thought. "Well Jacey's not coming home" Bryan said, "I guess that was Jacey who went in your mind" Jesse said.  
  
"Shalimar, Emma there's a new mutant whose going on a power rampage" Adam said, "Do you know where?" Emma asked. "Try these spots, if you can't find him come back" Adam said giving them a list of places and they headed out.  
  
Bryan fell asleep in Jesse's lap, "Jesse, are you there?" Adam asked, "Yeah, can you please whisper Bryan is sleeping" Jesse said. "How is she?" Adam asked, "She's kind of going in and out of it" Jesse answered. "Do you think you could bring Bryan by so I could run some test?" Adam asked, "Why?" Jesse asked. "If she is going in and out of it, it could effect her ability" Adam explained. "I'll come by in a little while," she said not opening her eyes; Jesse took off his com ring and put it on the nightstand. "Didn't mean to wake you," he said, "Its ok, I'll just go in the shower before I leave" she said. Before she moved the door opened and saw Brennan and Jacey walk in, "Uh, are we interrupting something?" Brennan asked. "No, I was just going in the shower" Bryan said getting up. "Do you guys want some breakfast?" Jacey asked, they nodded and walked in the kitchen.  
  
Shalimar and Emma walked out of a restaurant "Was that the last place on the list?" Emma asked getting in their car. "No, Bryan's place is on the list" Shalimar answered, "Why?" Emma asked. "I dunno, but let's check it out" Shalimar said and started the car.  
  
Bryan walked out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans with some bleached spots and a shirt with little rips at the top. "Hey, what did you two do last night?" Jacey asked, "Looked at old photographs," she answered. "Sounds like fun" Jacey said, "what about you two?" Bryan asked putting water on the stove. "Oh, nothing" Brennan and Jacey said together looking in their drinks "Any deeper you'll need a snorkel" Bryan said. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Bryan and Jesse got on the helix and took off and headed towards sanctuary "So do you have work over the summer?" he asked. "Yeah, have a term paper to write," she answered, they walked off the helix, "Who gives you homework over the summer?" he asked as they walked off the helix. "My professor" she said, "Bryan, take a seat," Adam said. Bryan sat down and Adam put a half-crown device on her head, "This will only take a few seconds," he said putting it on her head. "Well it seems with everything going on your ability is normal" Adam said.  
  
Shalimar and Emma walked to the garage when the lights above the garage sign went on. "Why are you following me?" the mutant asked, "To tell you to stop using your power in public" Shalimar said. "I'm just looking for someone" he said coming into the light, and they saw a boy who was about Brennan's age, light brown hair, and light brown eyes. "Who are you looking for?" Emma asked, "Just forget about it" he said and made the lights turn off and walked away from them.  
  
"Adam, are you running out of test subjects to test your new projects on, cause I think you're using me as a guinea pig" Bryan said swinging her legs. "Well, nothing seems wrong, but I have a feeling a mutant growth sprit is coming soon" he said. "Great, I'll be ready whenever it comes" she said getting of the bench. "A mutant growth sprit can be very dangerous" Adam said, "Dangerous? Oh please what danger can come from my ability?" she asked. "Mind control, and any other thing that could come" Adam said, "Flying?" Bryan asked. "Uh, maybe not" Adam said, "Fine, burst my fun bubble" Bryan muttered. There came a sound from Adam's office, "Can you excuse me" he said and walked away. "Who is he always talking to?" Bryan asked but he just shrugged his shoulders, Jesse was about to say something "Hold on be quiet for a second" Bryan said. "What is it?" Jesse asked, "I'm hearing Adam talking," she said. "He's talking in his mind?" Jesse asked, "No, not in his head like actually hearing" Bryan said.  
  
"Brenda, she's also your daughter and you can't keep hiding, I didn't" Adam protested, "Yeah but she still calls you Adam or Mr. Kane, and if I were her I wouldn't want to see a dead beat mom" she said. "Adam, I got to go, I'll let you know if anything happens" Bryan yelled. "Ok, bye" he said and he saw Jesse kiss Bryan good-bye "Watch the lips" Adam yelled.  
  
On the way back to her apartment she saw someone with light brown hair standing on the roof by her apartment. Bryan started to float and landed behind the intruder, she made him float half on and half off the roof. "Can you please tell me why you're spying on my roommate?" she asked kneeling down. "It's none of your business" he said, Bryan brought him around and made him hit the air vent. "Actually it is my business, if you don't tell me why you're here I'll become your worse nightmare," she warned. "Oh, I'm sorry times up" he said and made the street light right by her face turn on. Bryan backed up and covered her eyes, when the light went off she saw that the guy was gone. Bryan floated to her apartment window and knocked on it, Jacey turned around and opened it. "What are you doing?" Jacey asked, when Bryan came in she fell, "Floating is fun, but landing is a bitch" Bryan said getting up and rubbing her neck.  
  
"I'm going to the library, do you want to come?" Bryan asked taking her cargo bag, "Sure, I got nothing better to do" Jacey said. They walked downstairs and out the door and the guy who was on the roof followed them. "So how serious are you and Brennan?" Bryan asked as they turned down Main Street. "Pretty serious, but enough about Brennan and I, what's the deal with you and Jesse?" Jacey asked. "Oh we're serious, but not as serious as you and Brennan" Bryan said. "Oh please not as serious, when Brennan and I walked in the apartment you two looked pretty snuggly" Jacey said elbowing her in the stomach. "Nothing happened" She said opening the door to the library, "Liar" she mumbled. "You go look around, I've got a technology paper to write" Bryan said going between book stacks. "Don't get lost" Jacey joked, "Go, mingle, the little kids section is over there and I hear they have pretty pictures" Bryan joked back and Jacey mocked her all the way to the non-fiction section. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Adam, you promise not to be upset?" Jesse asked, "You and my daughter didn't" he started, "What?! No, when you were on the phone she had a very little mutant growth sprit" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked getting angry, "It wasn't anything big, she could hear you talk on the phone" Jesse explained. "Did she hear only me?" he asked hoping that was a yes, and he saw Jesse nod, "Ok, can you try and get her back here?" he asked. "No, she's library bound for the rest of the night" Jesse answered, "Fine, just make sure she's here in the morning" Adam said walking away.  
  
Shalimar and Emma walked in "What took you two so long?" Brennan asked, "Well, we talked to the mutant and he didn't seem to care and than we stopped for dinner" Emma explained. "So Jesse, how is it going?" Shalimar asked taking a seat, "It's going good" he answered. "Anything you want to tell me?" she asked, "Brennan, what did you say!" he asked. "It's all Emma's fault she did her mind thing," he protested, "For everyone to know, nothing happened" he said walking to his room.  
  
"Bryan, I'm going to get some dinner, you want anything?" Jacey asked, "Nah, I'm getting really far" she said highlighting certain parts on her line paper. "I'll bring you back a dinner roll" she said and walked out. Bryan pulled out her laptop and started to write her paper. "Do you see that girl? She is so hot" thought someone, "This relationship is over" said someone all the way on the other end of the library. Bryan started to rub her head when the time started to go by fast. "Hey, I told you I would bring back a dinner roll" Jacey said giving her a roll an hour later, "I'll eat it at home" Bryan said packing up her bag. "See you later sexy," the person thought, Bryan made the books from the table fly at him and she walked out laughing.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Bryan?' asked someone from behind her, "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked, "Uh, John's mother wants me to give this to you" the stranger said handing her a letter.  
  
Bryan and Jacey,  
If you get this letter that means I'm dead or in a coma and Bryan please don't cry. I'm here to warn you, Bryan be careful with your ability around the ones you love, Jacey don't be surprised to run into your past. I'm sorry for everything I did, please forgive me. One more thing I didn't pass my power to anyone so you don't have anything to worry about.  
  
From an old friend  
John  
  
"Also, John's mother is bring the funeral here and its Sunday at noon at summers and sons" the messenger said and walked away. "Do you want me to call Jesse?" Jacey asked, but she shook her head no. Bryan put her yummy sushi pjs on and started to fall asleep, "Jacey what did John mean about my powers?" Bryan asked turning on the light. "I dunno, I'm just worrying about what he meant when he said your past is here," Jacey said. "John's always cryptic, maybe he was talking about your brother" Bryan said, Jacey sat up on her cot and shrugged. "Do you have a picture of your brother?" Bryan asked, she got up and walked to her bag and pulled out a picture. Bryan was handed a photo and saw a boy who was about 10, light blonde hair, and light brown eyes. "I just remembered something" she said getting up and headed towards the bathroom. 'Where are you going?" she asked, "I left something important and the library" Bryan said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked out the door.  
  
Bryan walked down an alley and saw the man with light brown hair, "I know you're Jacey's brother" Bryan said but he just kept walking "Stop" Bryan thought and to her surprise he stopped and turned, "I didn't want to stop" he said. "Why are you here?" Bryan asked, "Just want to see my baby sister" he said and started to walk away. "Bull" she said and started to walk after him, "Which part?" he asked, "All of it- and don't you dare walk away from me" she yelled, but he didn't listen and he kept walking. "I hate people like you" she yelled and walked away, "Bry, was that my brother?" Jacey asked starting to freak out. "No, he was just a mugger, he tried to steal Bryan's bag" Bryan thought to her, "Are you all right that mugger could've killed you" Jacey said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Jacey, its no big deal, I'm really good in self-defense" Bryan said going back to the apartment. "I thought you wanted to go to the library" Jacey said, "Oh, I'll get it in the morning" she said. When they walked in the phone started to ring, "Whose calling at this hour?" Jacey asked picking up the phone. "Hello" she said, "Hello, this is Mr. Johnson the head chair at Washington D.C Computer Company and is this Bryan?" he said. "Hold on for a minute" she said and covered the phone, "Its Washington D.C computer company" Jacey said passing the phone to her. "Hello" Bryan said, "Bryan, Professor Macy sent me your work on computer technology and we have a job offering for you" he said. Bryan and the head officer of the company spent an hour on the phone. "What did they want?" Jacey asked, "They have a job offering for me. They'll call back next week for my answer" Bryan answered.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse waited for Brennan to get off the phone, "Ok Jacey and Bryan will meet us at the diner" he said. They all headed out the door and into a car and drove off towards the diner.  
  
"Bryan, what are you going to tell Jesse?" Jacey asked walking up to Aunt May's diner, "I dunno," she said walking in. They found a table that could fit six people, "Here they come" Jacey said as they walked in and found them. Jesse took a seat next to Bryan; Brennan took a seat next to Jacey, while Shalimar and Emma sat next to each. "We need to talk" Bryan thought to Jesse, "Can you guys excuse Bryan and I for a minute" he said as they walked outside. "What's wrong?" Brennan asked and they all looked at Jacey, :I don't know anything" she lied, but they still looked at her. "All right, I may know something" she said, "What is it?" Brennan asked, "Last night some company up by the white house called and they have a job offering for her," Jacey explained.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, "Um, I was offered a job" she said, "Well, that's great," he said giving her a kiss, "No, its up by the white house, I was offered a job to be head of the computer department" she said breaking away from him. "Are you going to take the job?" he asked taking a seat, "I dunno" she said taking a seat next to him, "If you take the job do we break up?" Jesse asked, "I hope not" she said and saw a look on his face. "We'll end up breaking up, cause she wants to keep her options open" he thought, "How could you think that, why don't you have faith in our relationship" she said getting up. "If you wanted to know something just ask," he said getting up too, 'Do you want to break up?" she asked. "Maybe it would be for the best," he said having his angry getting the better of him and covered his mouth, "I didn't mean that," he said.  
  
"Oh this can't be good" Shalimar said looking outside they saw Bryan come back in "Sorry about this, but I've got to go" she said grabbing her bag and left. "Jesse, what did you say?" they asked as he walked in and Bryan walked out. Bryan walked down main street and walked in the library, "Hey Bryan" said someone. "Lily, what are you doing here?" Bryan asked, "I just wanted to see where you lived," she said. 'But I didn't tell you where I lived" she said suspicious, "You're right, they told me" she said pointing to Jacey's brother and Eckhart. "Eckhart, don't you ever get sick of looking for me?" she asked backing away. 'No, I just want to captured you and use you as bait for Adam" he said. "Oh, you should have said that" Bryan said making books fly off the shelf and she started to run while everyone started to run towards the door so they can leave and get out of harms way.  
  
"I got to go find Bryan" Jesse said getting up "No, you'd be the last person she wants to see" Jacey said as they walked out of the diner. "Shalimar and I will go, besides I know where she'll be," Jacey said. Brennan, Emma and Jesse got in the car and drove off, "Why did you pick me over Brennan?" Shalimar asked. "Cause I might need your ability to track her if she's not where I think she is'" Jacey answered and headed towards main street.  
  
Bryan kicked Lily, she started to spin in the air and land on top of a bookcase, and a GS agent jumped on top. He kicked her in the stomach and than across the face and she fell from the bookcase. She coughed up blood and was picked up and she hit another bookcase, she made them fly backwards and hit the tabled and she started to limp and run. "Joseph the lights" Eckhart said to Jacey's brother, he concentrated and made the lights go off and another telekinesis mutant made the blinds cover the windows. Bryan was surround in darkness only hearing her own breathing.  
  
"The library isn't closed, is it?" she asked looking at her watch, Shalimar's eyes changed and saw Bryan being captured with an electric glove. She ran over to the library but a wall came up and was thrown back into Jacey. 'So this is Joseph's sister" said someone, "Lily, how do you know my brother?" Jacey asked, 'Oh its you, well he has a ten inch scar on his back and you have a five inch, does that prove that I know your brother" she said. There came a light from the sky "Well, that's my cue to leave" she said disappearing and the wall came down. Jacey opened the door and the lights turned on and they saw bookshelves on the ground. "She must have put up on hell of a fight," Shalimar said, "Blood" Jacey said pointing to a small puddle of it. "Adam" Shalimar said, "I'm here," said Adam, "You and everyone else need to get up to Washington library and Main Street," she said. "Why?" Brennan asked, "We have a major problem" Shalimar said, "We'll be there soon," Adam said. "Bryan left us a clue" Jacey said pointed to a piece of paper with the letter E on it, "Eckhart" Shalimar said. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"What five inch scar on your back and where did you get it?" Shalimar asked as they looked around, "I guess I can tell you, when my brother and I still lived with my dad he would always beat on us and one day he used weapons, now you and Brennan are the only ones who know, Bryan doesn't even know" she said. 'Why are we dragged down here?" Brennan asked as they walked in and stepped over tipped over desks and bookshelves. While Jesse stepped on something and saw it was Bryan's cargo bag, "Where's Bryan?" he asked, "Bryan was taken by Eckhart" Shalimar told him and went to give him a hug but he became unstoppable and punched through the wall. "Where's Adam?" Shalimar asked, "He knows how John died" Emma answered, "John died in a car crash," Jacey said. "He found information from police files that saw other wise and thinks Eckhart killed him," Jesse said as he started to calm down from anger.  
  
Adam pulled up hospital files and looked over the autopsy, "Adam, I know you're there," Eckhart said and Adam turned. "Now that I have your attention, I think we should make a trade" he said. "What would you have that I want?" Adam said, Eckhart moved aside and Adam saw Bryan being electrocuted by one of the electric gloves. "What do you want?" Adam asked, "All the files you have on Johns case" he said, before Adam could answer. "Where is she!" she yelled, "Jesse, go relax" Adam said, "You have a deal," Adam said and they lost communication.  
  
Eckhart turned off his computer and walked towards Bryan's cell and saw she was in the chair. "Bryan, I just made a deal with your father, he's coming to do a trade, and I don't want you using your ability to communicate with them" he said and pressed down on her neck. "He won't do the trade," Bryan said looking up at him, "Yes he will, cause he wants to prove himself to his daughter" Eckhart said. Bryan looked at her feet; "Just in case he doesn't do the trade," he said grabbing her elbow and two GS agents followed him out. They walked own some stairs and came upon POD, "No, I hate small places" she said and started to struggle. They pushed her in one, held her down and closed the lid on her. "No, please let me out" she said and started to have tears come down her cheeks, "please" she pleaded and hit the glass. "Time for you to sleep" he said and gas came in and put Bryan to sleep.  
  
Jesse managed to hack into Bryan's computer and read all her thesis's and theories. "What are you looking at?" Adam asked putting some files together, "Just some of Bryan's papers and notes, and no wonder she got a job offer with the Washington Computer Company" he said. "Oh, than so much for my job offer here" Adam said, Jacey, Brennan, Emma and Shalimar came over. "Ok, all set, let's go" he said, "When we get there, we split up, I'll handle Eckhart, Jesse and Brennan will go and look for Bryan in the pods and Shalimar and Emma will look in these rooms" Adam said giving them papers of the rooms "and I got my brother" Jacey said. They stepped off the helix and when they got at Genomax Adam went in first, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi" Brennan counted. "Ok let's go" he said and they headed in. Emma made the GS agents saw them as one of them and they let them pass, "See you guys soon" Brennan said and they separated.  
  
Shalimar and Emma walked down some stairs and looked in the first room but they saw nothing, "Maybe we should take half of these rooms," Emma said. They each took six rooms but all they saw were GS agents, "No luck" Emma said, "Yeah, same here" Shalimar said.  
  
Jacey walked down the halls, "Who would ever thought brother and sister grudge match," said someone from behind her. "Who would have thought you would come looking for me," Jacey said. "When I heard you were a mutant I just had to come and see what you're made of," Joseph said. Jacey made wind and fire whirlwind and shot it at him, but he dodged it. He walked over to the nearest outlet and pulled electricity and shot it at her. Jacey barley dodged it, "Little sister has some moves" he said and put his hand in the outlet again and she quickly made a water wave and shot it at him. Joseph was electrocuted and fell to the floor eyes closed, Shalimar and Emma walked over. "Did I kill him?" Jacey asked, Shalimar walked over and check his pulse "No, he's alive, now lets go meet Jesse and Brennan with Bryan hopefully" Emma said. Jacey gathered wind and made Joseph rest on the bed of wind and they walked out with Joseph floating behind.  
  
Brennan and Jesse knocked to GS agents' unconscious and took their outfits, "Do you see her?" Jesse asked. "Not yet" he answered, Jesse walked to another cluster of pods and saw Bryan in one of them, "Brennan I found her" Jesse said. Brennan made a electric line and shot it at the pod and became unlocked and Jesse lifted the lid and picked her up. "Bryan wake up" he said tapping her cheeks, "Its about time" she said as Jesse put her down. "I can't leave, he put this thing on my neck" she said lifting her hair, "We shut all subdermel governors off before we left" Brennan said. Bryan started to float up to the window behind Eckhart. She saw Adam with files "Adam don't do it, please don't" She thought to him. Adam looked up and saw Bryan floating there and saw her shake her head.  
  
"Give me the files Adam or do you want to see your daughter dead" Eckhart said, "Bryan trust me" Adam thought to Bryan after she thought to him. Adam gave him the file "Make sure Mr. Kane is out of here" he said and watched Adam leave "When you're outside kill him" he added. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Ok we can go now, but someone might want to help cause from the last thing I did I'm weak" Bryan said slumping to the ground. "Come on, time to get up and leave" Jesse said helping her up, "We need to talk anyway" he whispered. "Can it wait until I'm back to my normal self?" she whispered back. When they were half way towards the door they saw Shalimar, Emma, Jacey and her brother but unconscious. "Have you seen Adam?" Jacey asked, "On his way" Bryan said, they stood by the door until GS agents jumped them. "Stay in the corner" Jesse said and placed her in the corner, a GS agent came at her but she managed to make him fly backwards and hit a wall. "Ok we can" Adam started and punched a GS agent "Is go the word" Brennan finished. Bryan limped almost out the door when she was grabbed, "Let me go" she said, but was stabbed in the stomach by another agent. "Just a good-bye tap from us" he said and was punched in the face, "Let's go" Jesse said and they finally got on the helix and took off.  
  
"Adam, Bryan's been stabbed it looks pretty bad" Jesse said, "I can't fix the wound in here" Adam said putting pressure on the wound. "Try something," Jesse said, "Just keep flying the helix," Adam said turning him away. When they arrived at sanctuary, Adam started to clean the wound and gave her a couple of stitches. "Now, in a couple of months I want you to come back, so I can check to see how your mutation is going" Adam said. "Do you think I can talk to Jesse alone?" she asked Adam and she saw Jesse standing outside the door. "Sure" he said leaving as Jesse walked in, "How are you feeling?" he asked and gave her a kiss. "Good, but I'm not going to take the job in D.C," she said as he sat down next to her. "Well I'm going to you miss you" he said sitting down again. "What, you want me to go?" She asked. "I think it would be good for you" he said. "Well, if you want to contact me, you have to use a telephone, cause I will be closing my mind" she said. "What about us?" he asked, "I think you were right, I think it would be for the best, for now at least" she answered. Jesse and Bryan sat there and didn't say a word.  
  
Author's note: sorry it took me so long to write this one, I just needed some motivation, well here is the last chapter, and I have no idea if I can write another one. Well thanks for waiting. Love Ya. 


End file.
